Field of the Invention
The invention relates to low solubility drug-coated bead compositions, capsules filled therewith and method of preparation thereof, especially wherein the low solubility drug is an antiandrogenic steroid and most especially wherein the antiandrogenic steroid is (5.alpha.,17.alpha.)-1'-(methylsulfonyl)-1'H-pregn-20-yno[3,2-c]pyrazol-17 -ol.